


A Few Known Facts

by Spones-in-my-bones (KoruLunan)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Touching, Gratuitous amounts of both hand kissing and kissing hands, HOLY WOW THIS IS 1701 WORDS I WASNT EVEN TRYING FOR THAT OH GOSH I HAVE ARRIVED, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Pet Names, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vulcan Kisses, finger kisses, idk what else to tag this as, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruLunan/pseuds/Spones-in-my-bones
Summary: Jim told Leonard an interesting fact about our dear Mr. Spock, but he's not going to let Spock know what it is that easily. After all, what good are secrets if they're not milked a bit first? Let's just say Leonard's got a HANDle on it.(Rated G but there's lots of HAND kissing, so let me know if you think this should be rated T!)





	A Few Known Facts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyssiaInWonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/gifts), [Adenil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenil/gifts), [Kisaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaru/gifts), [doctormccoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormccoy/gifts), [IntuitivelyFortuitous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntuitivelyFortuitous/gifts), [allislaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/gifts), [sleepymccoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymccoy/gifts), [Ilinit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilinit/gifts).



> A VERY Happy Early Valentine's day to everyone! Hope you enjoy! <3

"You know, I heard an interesting fact from Jim earlier today," Leonard grinned as he tugged his long-sleeved undershirt on and glanced over to the bed. Spock was already half-nestled under the covers, thumbing over a PADD as he waited for Leonard to join him. "A fact about _you_."

Spock quirked an eyebrow at that, however his gaze remained trained on the screen of his PADD. "There is little that Jim knows about me that you do not. Alternatively, I would deduce that the opposite is now true; most notably in this past year."

"Yeah, well, relationships can do that to ya," Leonard chuckled as he made his way over to the bed, decidedly sitting atop the covers rather than getting under them. He quickly adjusted his pillow next to Spock's so he could comfortably lean against it, and stretched his arms up with a sigh. Once satisfied, he turned a bit to face Spock and gently snaked one hand over to meet his partner's, trailing a Vulcan kiss across the back of his wrist. At the signal, Spock promptly rotated his hand so Leonard could meet the pads of his fingers for a proper kiss. "Aren't you curious what that fact is, _Darlin'_?" Leonard saw the little twitch of Spock's lip at the term, a mischievous grin spreading across his own face in return.

Unfortunately (or fortunately), Spock recognized  _that_  tone in Leonard's voice -- one he knew all too well by now. With a micron of a huff, Spock set down his PADD and turned to meet that  _gleam_ in his partner's eyes. Spock had a bad, logical feeling about this.

Having the Vulcan's attention, Leonard met Spock's eyes and gently lifted his lover's hand to his lips for a quick kiss against a knuckle, not once breaking eye contact. Leonard continued to peck each of Spock's knuckles before placing a slightly longer kiss on the back of his hand. He could see the flush spreading under the Vulcan's skin, an ever-lovely effect of the prolonged eye contact.

"Leonard," Spock stated, and it was the good doctor's turn to blush now. The use of his name flowing from Spock's lips -- specifically the way his voice coated each syllable with affection and warmth -- always gave Spock a surefire way to get him. But Leonard had a few tricks up his sleeve as well. "I do not see how Jim would have knowledge of anything in this nature when related to myself."

"Oh, _that_ isn't the fact he told me about," Leonard reached up his other hand to sandwich Spock's between both his own and laid it our flat. " _Ki'diwa_ ," Leonard whispered, southern drawl heavy even through foreign words. He quickly flipped the stack of hands over -- so that Spock's was facing palm-up -- and removed his own hands to reveal what his words had conjured.   
  
Spock raised his brow as he looked down and inspected the object in his palm. It was a small, six-petaled purple flower that was no more than 6 centimeters in length from petals to the cut of the stem. It was not a particular flower he recognized in any fashion he'd consider scientifically notable. He tilted his head to the side slightly as he attempted to further deduce the connection. 

"I'll save you some time," Leonard spoke up as he gently poked the flower. "It's cute, and the purple compliments the green tinge of your skin well."

"...Jim informed you that purple is complimentary to my skin?"

"Nono, that's something  _I_ noticed. What Jim told me is this, _Ashayam,_ " Leonard whispered the term and grinned as he motioned to Spock's shoulder, where another identical flower sat. As Leonard adjusted on the bed, Spock reached over to pick it up, unsure of when Leonard had placed it there. He analyzed it to be identical to the other flower in his palm, which- Spock paused, now realizing there were now  _two_ identical flowers in his palm, and the one he held between his fingers.

Spock furrowed his brow and Leonard chuckled in return. 

"Ah, you missed one, _t'hy'la,_ " Leonard informed him, motioning to the top of his head.

Spock put the other flower with the first two and reached to the top of head head, watching Leonard carefully as he pulled down yet another identically small, purple flower. His brow furrowed further in confusion, causing Leonard to stifle another chuckle. 

"Jim told me that you're  _particularly_ affected by my accent when I use terms of affection, and even _more_ specifically, when I speak  _Vulcan._ " Leonard took the hand that had been holding the collection of flowers and raised it up to his lips to place another kiss on each of the knuckles, each peck lighting a small spark through their link. Leonard moved his other hand to where Spock's knee sat under the blanket and gently rubbed his thumb in a soothing, circular motion. "And the flowers are just because. I say that fact seems to be proven true, don't you think so,  _Mr. Spock_?"

At the use of that title, Spock promptly leaned forward to capture his partner's mouth in a kiss. His hand carefully lowered down to set the flowers on the bed before beelining for Leonard's own. Leonard reciprocated the kisses with equal drive, each breath they took allowing him to mutter a string of whatever affectionate terms came to mind. 

_Darlin'._

_Ki'diwa._

_Ashayam._

_T'hy'la._

_Mr. Spock._

_Dearest._

_Hun._

_Love._

Suddenly, through their kissing Leonard began to laugh. Not just a chuckle, but a full, hearty laugh that interrupted the flow of their moment, although not negatively. On the contrary, Spock did hold a deep affection for Leonard's laugh, whatever the timing. Only, right now he didn't know what the laughter was for.

"I'm sorry, I-" Leonard waved as he chuckled some more, "You missed a few, _Love_."

Spock raised a brow before following Leonard's eyes down to his lap, where now a whole plethora of the small, purple flowers sat. Although Spock had not seen it, it was only logical to deduce that Leonard had placed them there while Spock was otherwise  _distracted_. 

"You know, I didn't believe Jim at first when he said this could work on you, too," Leonard wiped his eyes of the tears from laughing so much, "So I think both facts thereby check out, don't you?"

"Leonard, Jim had also informed me of a fact about  _yourself_ as well."

"Oh?" Leonard's eyes sparkled at the challenge, "What did he say, then?"

"That you can be easily distracted as well," Spock stated as he brushed his thumb over the small, purple flower he had stealthily placed behind Leonard's ear as they had been, well,  _distracting_ one another. Leonard reached up to touch it and, at the feel of the bud, he laughed even more. Spock's hand made gently trailed its way from the side of Leonard's head over to cup the side of his face, Spock moving his thumb to gently rub against the man's cheek.

Leonard covered the Vulcan's hand in his own and leaned into the cool touch. He met Spock's eyes -- gleaming with affection -- and focused on the feel of Spock here with him. The touch of his partner's hand cooling his flushed face, the contrasting warmth of the Vulcan's gaze... This feeling... it was _his_.

No, it was _theirs_. 

Leonard could sense the shared ebb and flow of love and affection between the their link, soothing one another and radiating comfort as they got closer. The gentle flow became a blanket around them as they leaned close and rested their foreheads gently against one another. Leonard pressed a soft kiss to the palm of Spock's hand, and there they sat, reveling in their physical and emotional proximity for an undocumented length of time. Just time enough, it seems, for Leonard to become drowsy enough for sleep. 

"Leonard," Spock called as his partner wiggled his way under the covers and over to wrap his arms around his Vulcan ice pack, "What should we do about these?"

"Hm?" Leonard sounded from his new comfortable position.

"The flowers," Spock stated. "Their numbers have... increased dramatically."

Leonard peeked open an eye to look at the bed that was now absolutely _covered_ in the flowers. He swore and rolled down his sleeve to reveal a small, square device that was in the middle of replicating one of the same, identical flowers that Leonard had shown before. He clicked a button on it and the replication process stopped, allowing him to lay back down with a huff.

"Fascinating," Spock stated as he took Leonard's wrist to more closely analyze the device. 

"Oh," Leonard sighed, using his free hand to gently rub down his face. "Well, I guess the secret's spoiled now. I had Scotty whip it up for me," He unhooked the device and handed it over to Spock. "I guess there's little chance it has a reverse button?"

"It is doubtful, however further analysis will be needed to be sure."

Leonard buried his face into Spock's side. "Can 'further analysis' wait until morning?" He inquired, voice muffled into the Vulcan's bed clothes.

"Are you suggesting we leave the flowers as we sleep?"

"Pretend I planned it. It'll smell nice... a' least..." Leonard yawned, already halfway asleep as his arms found their way back around Spock's waist. 

With a sigh, Spock logically decided to give in in this instance. He set the device down on the table beside their bed and called out for the lights to dim. They could take care of the flowers when they awoke, and the device was shut off -- or, it appeared to be. If it did turn out to be on, Spock calculated that the number of flowers it could produce based on the time frame would not be anything notable.

When they awoke to a room flooded with flowers, however, Spock realized his initial calculations to be wrong. They promptly spent the next few weeks finding small petals all around their room; more appearing right after they thought they had gotten them all. But every time they found one, Leonard couldn't help but smile.

And it was a well-known fact that Spock loved Leonard's smile best.

**Author's Note:**

> (Heyo! First off, Thank for reading! <3 This work is Rated G but there's lots of HAND kissing, so let me know if you think this should be rated T! It's a bit of a grey area for me here, so lmk below what you think!
> 
> Also, Jim knows these things BECAUSE he was near Spock when a very buzzed Bones affectionately called him "Ashayam" with a heavy southern twang and Spock lit up like an old street light. The same night, he noticed that Bones would often space out while watching Spock, and noticed this happen a few times thereafter. 
> 
> Also, he asked Scotty to rig the device to continuously output flowers after a certain number of requests. The lil trouble maker.)


End file.
